Victory Route Tournament
by XSDStitch
Summary: Alex, a Trainer in Jotho manages to get into the final round of the Victory Road Tournament!  How will this battle be?
1. Chapter 1

On the route 23 was a young trainer with his Raichu on the side, grinning „Raichu! Only few more battles and we have the title!"

His Raichu nodded firmly. Together they fought many battles and were victorious againt every trainer and against the eight gym leaders of the Jotho region… nothing would stop them now!

The boy entered the building and behind a desk asked a young lady friendly "Good morning! You whish?"

"I want to sign up for the Victory Road Championship!" he said and showed his badges

"Your name and Trainer ID please"

"My name is Alex and my ID is 32479!" was the reply and the lady said "Ok! You are registered now and has the number 64… you had luck… five minutes later and you wouldn't have been able to register anymore!" she smiled

A sweatdrop formed on Alex face… five more minutes and he had to wait a whole year before he could register for this again…

"Why the heck I have a thing to being late…" he wondered aloud before he went to the cabins… he gave his Pokémons to the Nurse Joy for a checkup and looked at the list of the registered Trainers…

He became nervous as he saw how many serious trainers are here… but he was conferment enough to believe he could do that!

After a while the championship was opened and after the opening speech the first battle started.

After a while it was Alex fight and faced his first opponent… now the real test began for him and his team!

He battles long and hard with his team… and he won one battle after another…

Then it was finally time…

For the last battle in this tournament… the finale…

He looked at the trainer in front of him… he looks very serious and the Sandslash didn't look like a pushover…

The trainer began to speak "Nice battles you brought… I watched them and I was surprised you was able to win with this puny team… only two evolved Pokémons and only five Pokémons in team… you must have very much luck…"

"This doesn't have anything to do with luck! I trust my team and we will overcome everything together!"

"Nice words for somebody like you…" he spoke and got his Pokéball ready "Now show me what will you do against a serious match against a full trained team of six Pokémons!" he yelled and throw his ball "GO! DESTRUCT!

"Ledian go!" yelled Alex and throw his ball

The battle begun!


	2. Chapter 2

The trainer smirked at the choice of his opponent and throws his Pokéball "Go Ero!" called the trainer and from the Ball came an Aerodactyl out.

Alex got a bit nervous about this Rock/Flying type because it knows for sure moves that weren't good for his Ledian but he decided to move anyway "Ledian! Omonous wind!"

Ledian obeyed and used the move while the Trainer called "Ero! Wing Attack!"

The Aerodactyl rushed at the Ledian and got hit by the Onimous wind but didn't care much about the damage.

Ledian saw the incoming attack and barely avoid it as he got ordered to attack with Mach Punch.

The Aerodactyl howled in pain as the attack suddenly hit the back and Ledian paid for this hit with a counter of Rock Thrown.

Ledian land on the ground and Alex got worried that this Rock type move was too much for his Bug/Flying type.

But he sighed in relief as his Pokémon struggled to his feet. But he knows that another hit wouldn't be good… so he recalled his Pokémon and choose his next one: Builzel.

This Water Type stood ready in front of the Prehistoric Pokémon and doesn't seem to be touched by the glare of his opponent

"Wing attack!"

"Ice Punch!"

At the second the orders are called the two Pokémons rushed at each other and while Aerodactyl wasn't able to hit his opponent because of the size difference, hit Buizel the chest of the Rock/Flying type and froze the chest by that, making him unable to fly

"Rock Throw!" called the trainer, knowing that it is the only change to get this Buizel into distance but it was too late… the Buizel hit Aerodactyl with an Aqua Jet followed by Ice Punch, knocking the Pokémon out

"That makes a win for me!" cheered Alex and the trainer said "Prepare yourself… your Ledian isn't in good shape and I have still five more Pokémons…" and called his Aerodactyl back "Go Leon!" followed shortly and he called out a Luxray and Alex wondered "Did you came from Shinnoh?"

"Indeed!" was the reply "I came from Shinnoh! And you are in the way for my Jotho title! Thunder Fang!"

Alex was too surprised from the sudden order that he didn't had the time to react before his Buizel got bitten by the Electro attack from the Electro type

The electrical discharge of this attack and the natural weakness against Electro type was too much for the Buizel and it fainted

Alex called his Pokémon back and decided to take advance to the electro type in front of him and sent his Felino out

"A Felino…" said the trainer and smirked "Nice move… since Electro moves are unless to his ground type… but… I have other moves as well… CRUNCH!"

Alex wait for the lion Pokémon to get close enough to his Pokémon and called "Mud Bomb!" and like expected his opponent got hit without a change to react. Alex smirked at this result ordered "Again!" But before his Felino could react the trainer called his Electro Pokémon back and called out "Go! Gyra!" and a large red Gyrados appeared in front on him

Alex sweatdropped by the large Pokémon and decided to switch as well "Felino! Come back! Go Raichu!"

His electro mouse nodded and run into the field. Facing his large Water/Flying type oppoment…

"Your Raichu… I should have aspect it… DRAGON BREATH!" came from the Trainer and Alex called "Thunderbolt!"

Both attacks clashed together and created a explosion with a lot of smoke.

Raichu wasn't able to see his opponent in the smoke and before he knew it he got hit by a second dragon breath

Alex watched it and knew why this Gyrados avoided to use his body strength… because of the Static ability of his Raichu… but he mused that this Gyrados only knows Dragon Breath as distance move and that the rest would be close combat moves…

"QUICK ATTACK!" came from his mouth and the electro mouse dashed in the smoke around, avoiding in this was the Dragon Breath attacks.

Then the Smoke cleared and the mouse found itself on the end of the large Pokémon. Raichu grinned while his checks sparked with energy…

As Gyrados noticed the electro mouse was already a Thunderbolt shoot at him and after the attack ended the large Pokémon looked annoyed at the mouse but sparks on his body told that he got paralyzed

The trainer was about to move his hand to the Pokéball of his Pokémon as he decided for something else…

"Gyrados! Aqua Tail!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Both attacks hit their targets and while Gyrados looked heavily hurt, Raichu could only barely stand

Alex was impressed by the pure strength of this Pokémon… he needs to end this round quickly or his Raichu is out of the Battle… also he needs to risk this move…

"Raichu! Volt Tackle!"

The trainer looked up at this order and seconds later his Gyrados collapsed by the strong electro attack

The trainer called his Pokémon back and grabs the next one "Not bad…"

"Thank you!" said Alex and called Raichu back to let him rest a while "But this isn't over yet!"

"I know! Go Lucario!"

Alex eyes widened. Lucario is the only known steel/fighting type and he knows that a well trained one is very dangerous.

He choose to play save by this one and send his Machop out

"Trying to use his weakness I guess…" said the Trainer "Aura Sphere!" was his order and the battle went on


	3. Chapter 3

The Lucario shoot the Aura Sphere at Machop and Machop was barely able to dodge this move. Now it was rushing at the Steel/Fighting type but his try to hit it with a Fire Punch failed because Lucario Blocked with a Bone Rush.

Machop and Lucario still attacked each other with their moves until Lucario hit Machop into the stomach and then it his the legs from behind, causing Machop to land hard on the back

But before Lucario could hit Machop again managed Machop to hit Lucario with Superpower into the chest, made it flying away

But Lucario was soon back to the feet and charged at Machop with Shadow Claw and Machop countered with Rolling Kick but looked surprised as Lucario didn't flinch and got hit by the attack

"What?" asked Alex confused "Normally he manage to make his opponent flinch!"

"My Lucario has the inner focus ability… which means it is impossible to make Lucario flinch…"

Alex thought fast as possible… if Flinching isn't possible…

"Fire Punch!"

"Bone Rush!"

Alex wait until the Pokémons was about to clash together as he suddenly shouted "COUNTER!"

Lucario didn't had the time to stop and was countered by the double of his own strength knocking itself out but since the hit was too much for Machop as well and was out of commission as well…

Both trainers called their Pokémons back and the trainer smirked "I didn't saw many people who manages to knock my Lucario out…"

"Thanks! I guess…" was Alex reply

"But I have a battle to win! Go!" he called and threw his Pokéball releasing a Monferno

Alex took the change to use the weakness of this Fire/Fighting type and send his Wooper again out

"Mach Punch!" came from the Trainer and Alex shouted "Aqua Gun!"

The Aqua gun hurt Monferno and slowed it down but it manages to hit Wooper badly

"Wooper!" called Alex and Monferno was about to attack again as he stopped suddenly by a glow from Wooper.

Alex looked at his Pokémon and noticed that it changed from… it evolves!

After the shining died down is on Woopers position is now a Quasire

Monferno stood shortly there and looked at Quasire and then it dashed at the slow Pokémon and attacks it with Strength.

But after that attack wondered Monferno why this Pokémon doesn't show any reaction and got hit Waterfall, followed by Eathquake, knocking this Pokémon out

The Trainer stared at the Water/Ground Pokémon with a speechless face, wondering where it got this Power Boost so shortly after evolving… that this Pokémon didn't react by the attack of his Monferno didn't surprise him… by this dim-witted brain…

He decided to send his Luxray out again… even thought he would be in disadvance but he wanted to have weakened this Quasire before he let his last Pokémon out…

Alex wondered why the trainer sends his Luxray out and decided to take this Pokémon out so fast as possible "Quasire! Earthquake!"

Alex wait for any reaction but nothing happened instead he heard a snooze from this Pokémon "I don't believe it…" moaned Alex…

Because this Pokémon has a carefree nature it acts even in a serious Pokémon match carefree… Alex decided to take care of this problem after the match but for now…

"Crunch attack!" came from the Trainer and his Luxray bit the Ground/Water type a couple of times before it jumped away to dogde the Mud ball attack form it

"End it now! HYPER BEAM!"

Alex was caught off guard! He thought that this trainer would use attacks fitting to the stats of his Pokémons and didn't aspect a move that would use the lower Spezial Attack stat of Luxray.

Luxray shoot the Hyper Beam and hit Quasire head on but… no reaction came…

The two trainers stood here for a while and then Quasire began to fall over… knocked out…

Alex called his Pokémon back and began to think… he would have some time before Luxray would be able to attack again… also he need a move that knocks Luxray out in one move… the Pokémon was still weak from the encounter with Wooper earlier and was sure one strong hit would take it out…

He knew it would be risky but he doesn't have another change… "Go Leadian!" he called his Pokémon out "Use Silverwind!" and his Pokémon did it and hit Luxray badly and Alex called "Again!" and Ledian did it, hitting Luxray faster and stronger which means Silverwinds side effect of a general stat raising was activated as well…

The trainer called his Pokémon back and smirked "You are certainly the first after a long time who forces me to call my best Pokémon out…"

Now became Alex nervous… this trainer was strong that he need to admit but holding the best Pokémon back? This trainer had conferment for sure…

"Go! Ruby!" called the trainer and after a flash a Sneasel with ruby red feathers came out

Alex wondered why this Pokémon was his best one… Sneasels are strong attackers and are very fast… but for the job of the Best Pokémon not really suited was Alex thought…

"Ledian! Silver Wind!" he called and his Pokémon did like told but the Sneasel dogded the Silver Wind with ease and Ledian tried to hit with Mach Punch but the Sneasel was faster and strikes Ledian with it's sharp claws, leaving deep cuts on the Bug/Flying type and it fall to the ground… defeated…

Alex called his Ledian back and cursed his back luck… this Sneasel was awfully fast and his Raichu wasn't recovered completely… he really wished now he had one more Pokémon with him… but now it was too late and his Raichu already went into the area…

Alex only hope was that he could paralyze this Sneasel to slow it down… here would the electro attacks and the static ability of his Raichu helpful but what is if this Sneasel as a few more tricks as he thought?

But he head to risk it… "Raichu! Quick Attack!"

Raichu began to speed up to hit the Sneasel but it dogded every of his moves and Raichu barely escapes from the attacks of Sneasel…

This fight went on in this way for a while and nobody seems to get closer to his goal until Alex called "Raichu! Stand still and brace yourself for the next attack of Sneasel!"

Raichu obeyed his trainer, trusting that he would do the right thing

The Sneasel stopped the tracks and looked at her trainer for orders

The trainer was sure that was a trap from Alex but only waiting out would bring to nothing…

"Ruby! We need to take this Raichu out with one Hit! Ice Punch together with Crush Claw!"

The Sneasel smirked as it's Claws get covered with ice making the claws longer and lunched at the Raichu

Alex wait until Sneasel was very close and ordered "THUNDERBOLT!"

Raichu acts quickly and shocked the Sneasel badly and stormed at his oppoment with a Volt Tackle

The Sneasel got back to his sense and jumped abut Raichu jumped as well and hit Sneasel, releasing every bit of electric that the electro mouse still had…

The sneasel falls to the ground, standing once more up and fell down again, admitting it's defeat…

The Trainer called his Pokémon back "Congratulations… didn't thought I would loose to ya…"

"And I had the feeling I would loose to you for a moment…" admit Alex

They shock the hands and the trainer smirked "Wait until next year! Then I will crush you!"

"You will be kicked in your ass!" smirked Alex and they parted ways and Alex enjoyed his victory on the Victory Road tournament was grinned at his decision to take on other tournaments as well in the next time.


End file.
